Kisshu's sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: All Kisshu wants is for his beloved Ichigo to become his forver but she continues to reject him so his elder sister Akiko offers to help him but what else has she got in mind for her brothers beloved kitten? KisshuXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu sat crossly in his room as he remembered what Ichigo had said to him. Her words had been cruel and harsh piercing his heart like a dagger; Kisshu clutched his chest tightly as he remembered her words.

_**Flashback**_

"Why don't you just go and bother someone else for a change you green haired pervert!" Ichigo snapped crossly she was so sick and tired of Kisshu bothering her in particular plus his unwanted advances towards her.

Kisshu chuckled deviously his eyes shining with mischief "Oh but Kitten your lips taste so very sweet" he said licking his lips making Ichigo cringe "and besides you my special toy" Kisshu sniggered and commanded the tentacle chimera animal to bind Ichigo tightly.

"Ah hey lemme go you pervert!" Ichigo screamed loudly struggling madly but it seemed that the more she resisted the tighter the binds became and very soon she could hardly move which made her very afraid as she didn't like the gleam in Kisshu's eyes they seemed look right through her making her feel like she was naked.

"Hmm something wrong Ichigo maybe your embarrassed about your situation well I kinda like this sort of scene" Kisshu smirked deviously his eyes shining and Ichigo realized he was getting excited and began to panic.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISSHU I MEAN IT!" Ichigo screamed tears spilling down her cheeks as she realized that Kisshu was probably gonna violate her just for his own pleasure. Kisshu already made the first advance by kissing her and fondling her chest a little then rubbing her sensitive area making her twitch and cringe but most of all she felt hot and excited but couldn't do anything to shake him off "No not like this I feel like a tool" she thought tears spilling down her cheeks. Kisshu saw Ichigo's expression and sighed sadly releasing her from the chimera anima and returning it to an infuser confusing Ichigo. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked with a confused yet tearful expression on her face.

Kisshu's head was bowed and he looked like he was about to cry "did you honestly think I would rape you without hesitation?" Kisshu said darkly his voice filled with hurt making Ichigo with guilt but before she could say anything he teleported.

_**Now**_

Kisshu lay back on his bed and sighed heavily "Oh Ichigo what can I do to make you love me I just want you to be mine forever" Kisshu said sadly tears welling up. Every time he thought of Ichigo being with Masaya it made his blood boil and what was worse Masaya was Deep Blue.

"Oh Kisshu if you really needed help that badly with getting a girl you should have called me!" a cross voice said from behind him. Kisshu turned to see a familiar elder female standing by the door with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Akiko you look well" Kisshu said sighing heavily but with a respectable tone after all since he was prince of his home planet and she was princess.

Akiko was Kisshu's older sister and was 19 yrs old making her 3 yrs older. She had elbow length turquoise hair in a wavy style with curled ends. Her eyes were amber like Kisshu's making it the only genetic trait they shared when it came to looks. She wore a toga dress that was one shouldered with a plaited leather belt around her waist and knee length skirt with a long back that ended at her ankles. She wore silver heeled sandals making her outfit look absolutely awesome.

"I see you still wear that pendant I got you for your birthday last year" Kisshu said smiling gently as he cared deeply for his sister and had a great amount of respect for her since she stood up for him when their father would bully him and blame him for matters that were not his fault.

"Yes this Lapis Lazuli pendant is my most precious item I never take it off" Akiko said fondly fingering it gently. She treasured the gift her brother gave her as she loved him more than anyone else in the world and was the only he could trust. "Oh yes now who is this Ichigo you keep talking about some girl you've taken a liking to?" Akiko said sitting on his bedside.

Kisshu turned onto his side and nodded "yeah her names Ichigo Momomiya and she's a mew with cat genes so I call her kitten but no matter what I do or say she never understands my feelings" Kisshu said painfully his eyes dark and tearful. He sat up to wipe them away but they began to overflow "I just want her to love me" he sniffed.

Akiko pulled her brother close "Kisshu I guess I have no choice but to help you since its come to this" as she stroked his head to comfort him "remember how I used to do this as kids whenever you had a bad dream or were upset" Akiko said fondly to which Kisshu nodded.

"You were the ONLY one who ever understood how I felt sis you were never pushy and no matter how busy you were you always made time for me" Kisshu said gently nuzzling into his sisters chest and enjoying her scent.

"Hey Kisshu why don't I come to earth with you on your next mission I mean if your that serious about this Ichigo girl" Akiko said getting up which made Kisshu's eyes shine with happiness.

"Really sis! You'll help me win the girl of my dreams!" Kisshu cried happily as he imagined Ichigo being his beloved bride and finally being able to enjoy the taste of her sweet lips and beautiful virgin body before Masaya Aoyama/Deep blue violated her.

Kisshu eyes became devious and dark "then let's pay a little visit to my little kitten shall we" to which Akiko smirked too "It would be my honour little brother".

_**On earth**_

Ichigo was walking through the park with Masaya and was hoping desperately that he would kiss her at some point but as per usual he was just rattling on about the environment and how pretty nature was which in all fairness was boring the hell out of Ichigo.

She was wearing a black laced vest with a V front that was somewhat see-through, a pair of blue denim mini shorts with a brown belt around her waist, brown high heeled sandals with a buckle and her cat ball choker. Her beautiful red hair was lose and curled but Masaya hadn't seemed to even notice how hot she looked.

"Oh gimme a break all he talks about is nature and the environment and global warming he never talks about us! Well at least Kisshu has the time to flirt with me even if he is a pervert!" Ichigo thought to herself.

"Ichigo is something wrong you look kinda annoyed?" Masaya said clueless with a dopey smile on his face which pissed Ichigo off even more.

"We're in a park with blossoming cherry trees and a totally cute girl is standing beside you whom you could be kissing get a clue!" Ichigo thought crossly "No nothing I just was thinking of something unpleasant that happened yesterday" Ichigo said smiling falsely. But before Masaya could say anything else an exploding infuser send Masaya flying into a tree due to the blowback and Ichigo covered herself and was luckily just thrown onto a bench nearby "ouch that hurt what the hell?" Ichigo groaned crossly rubbing her butt.

"Ooh my Kitten you sure look cute today but it's a shame you'd waste your looks and time on that loser he hasn't a f*****g clue" Kisshu said slyly. Despite Ichigo hating the fact that he was causing trouble again she was secretly happy he commented on how cute she looked and that he had saved her from a boring time.

"Damn it Kisshu quit flirting with me can't you just leave me alone it's like you have nothing better to do and she was getting out her power pendant but Kisshu stopped her.

"Geez kitten put it away I only came to talk I just wanted loser boy out of the way" Kisshu sighed so Ichigo put her Mew pendant away which pleased Kisshu "now where was I? Oh yes I'm taking you back with me to Serenity?" Kisshu said slyly.

"OH YEAH YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Ichigo snapped crossly she had really had enough she just wanted to spend a normal day in the park enjoying the scenery and maybe buy an ice cream.

"Me that's who girly" a dark voice said and Akiko appeared beside Kisshu and Ichigo felt a sharp pain in her chest as if she had been stabbed with a dagger. "You should show my poor brother more respect and care seeing as he cares for you so much and you don't even show him the light of day!" Akiko snapped crossly her eyes dark.

"Who are you and what right do you have to stick your nose in my relationship with Kisshu!" Ichigo snapped crossly. She hated the fact that a total stranger, a beautiful one at that; was telling her what to do.

"My name is Akiko Kaibutsu and I am Kisshu's older sister" Akiko said proudly shocking Ichigo so much that she collapsed.

"YOU'RE HIS SISTER!?" Ichigo cried in shock "but you look nothing alike I mean you have the same eyes but your hair colour is completely different!" Ichigo cried.

"That's understandable but we truly are siblings now as Kisshu was saying you're coming with us whether you like it or not and she grabbed Ichigo's mew pendant and stamped on it damaging it then threw it into the pond "now you're coming with us little one!" Akiko said and punched Ichigo in the stomach knocking her out.

Ichigo collapsed and landed in Akiko's arms "well done Akiko now let's get back to Serenity" Kisshu said and they teleported but deep down Kisshu felt guilty. "Forgive me kitten but this was the only way I could make you love me" Kisshu thought to himself.

Akiko eyed Ichigo up and down then turned to Kisshu "well Kisshu she's certainly a cutie you've made a grand choice on a mate I must say" Akiko said happily and they teleported back to Serenity.

_**At ship**_

"So let me get this straight you and Akiko went all the way to earth just to kidnap Ichigo?" Pai said with an annoyed look on his face. Pai was used to Kisshu's antics but although his sister Akiko was more mature she was rather mischievous too.

"Yes that's correct I mean I couldn't let my poor baby brother be without his precious Ichigo" Akiko said deviously "and no worries I made sure to destroy her power pendant so she cannot transform and cause us any more trouble".

Pai smirked "You've done well Akiko we'll have to manipulate her into joining us if it's possible but she'll be sharing a room with Kisshu is that clear" Pai said as he knew it would be the only way to keep his childish prince happy. Kisshu's eyes begun to shine at the thought of sharing a room with his beloved Ichigo and he began to fantasize about naughty stuff.


	2. C2: Ichigo's fate

Ichigo came to and found herself on a luxurious bed with peach and white bedding "so lovely it's so much nicer than my own strawberry pattern" Ichigo thought. Then she realized that she was on Kisshu's ship "hang on how did I get here all I remember is Kisshu's sister knocking me out" Ichigo said curiously.

"I see you've awoken man you were so easy to kidnap Kisshu makes it sound so much harder" A familiar voice said from behind her and when Ichigo turned around she saw the same female turquoise haired alien from before her amber eyes gleaming.

Ichigo jolted with fear and got into fighting stance although she knew her pendant was destroyed and she had no way of escaping or transforming. This made Akiko laugh "Oh relax Mew Ichigo I have no intention of hurting my brothers future mate" Akiko said deviously.

Suddenly Kisshu appeared sighing crossly his arms folded across his chest "Akiko as grateful as I am that you helped me retrieve Ichigo I am not happy with you teasing her" he said sharply.

Akiko apologized to Kisshu and approached Ichigo cautiously who began to back off "Don't worry I am merely going to change your clothes" Akiko sighed crossly and took Ichigo into another room briefly.

_**In separate room**_

Akiko could sense Ichigo's nervousness and hesitation around her and sighed heavily "You don't have to worry I won't kill you or anything since you're my brother's bride that makes you my sister in law and you are very cute" Akiko said brushing Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo clenched her fists on her lap tightly "But you are so much prettier than me and besides you're not very pleased with me liking Masaya either" Ichigo said stubbornly.

Akiko sighed crossly as she finished doing Ichigo's hair and make-up and went to look for an outfit "As humans go you are definitely classed as beautiful and the reason I hate Masaya Aoyama is because he is Deep Blue" Akiko explained.

"But that's not true Aoyama-kun is human like me!" Ichigo said adamantly and Akiko sighed crossly and looked out an outfit for Ichigo which was hidden by a grey cover so Ichigo couldn't see either.

Akiko smiled "Kisshu had this made especially for you since he likes you so much now why don't you make him happy by wearing it for him" Akiko said kindly and walked towards Ichigo who seemed nervous yet curious about what was underneath the cover. "Ok time to Cinderella you up now little kitten!" Akiko teased which reminded Ichigo of Kisshu.

_**10 mins later**_

Kisshu sat on the bed patiently waiting for Akiko to bring out Ichigo and thought deeply about his precious kitten "Oh Ichigo I could make you happier than that tree hugging bastard who wants to destroy everything" Kisshu growled under his breath.

Suddenly the dressing room door opened and Akiko appeared smiling sweetly "Ok she's all done c'mon Ichigo no need to be shy you look beautiful" Akiko said to a hidden Ichigo who was hesitant to make her appearance but when she finally did Kisshu almost collapsed.

Ichigo's hair was lose and curled at the ends with waves added at the top; she had mini black gloves that ended at her wrists with small black bows on top, a V front dress with an X back and the skirt ended at the knees with a wavy edge. The colour of the entire dress was black with silver spaghetti sandals with high heels.

"Kitten you look so friggin adorable!" Kisshu cried dancing around happily to which Akiko sighed crossly and explained Kisshu would do this as a child when he was very happy about something and he still did it even now "Oh that's right my sweet kitten should wear this to complete it" Kisshu said and placed a pendant around her neck with a pale pink stone.

"Oh Kisshu it's so pretty what is it?" Ichigo asked fingering it delicately which made Kisshu smile to see how much Ichigo admired his gift.

"It's one of the royal stones of the Kaibutsu family called Cherry quartz" Kisshu explained "It's supposed to represent Vitality, Harmony and most of all LOVE" Kisshu said kissing Ichigo on the cheek. The necklace itself was beautiful the stone was cut into a teardrop shape with a gold fastening around the top and was attached to gold chain which dangled delicately between her breasts.

_**Much later**_

"I must say Kisshu your taste in clothes for women isn't really that bad" Akiko said as Ichigo sat at the meeting table feeling rather awkward as Pai and Taruto wouldn't stop staring at her.

"I know I guess it's because I know my kitten so well" Kisshu said haughtily and smirked as he took a peek at Ichigo "and she looks so friggin cute" Kisshu teased making Ichigo turn red.

"*ahem* if you are both finished messing about over there I have something to discuss with you" Pai began to which everyone began to listen "It seems that Ichigo is a perfect human specimen to help repopulate our race and so the high council have agreed to make her an alien elf like ourselves" Pai stated.

"SAY WHAT!" Ichigo snapped bursting out of her chair "ME BECOME AN ALIEN YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" Ichigo couldn't stand Kisshu's behavior and was not gonna become his bride and that was final. "I'm outta here goodbye" Ichigo said firmly and attempted to find her power pendant which could be used as a locater but it was gone.

"Searching for your power pendant?" Akiko asked deviously but before Ichigo could answer Akiko spoke again "When I knocked you out I destroyed it by smashing it with my foot then threw it into the pond so it's long gone now" Akiko teased.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ichigo cried with distraught the pendant was her only chance of getting home and now she was trapped with no way of telling her mother where she was or her friends back at the café and Masaya would wonder what had happened to her (hopefully).

Kisshu picked up on this but was more concerned about her parents "Say Ichigo don't you have a family on earth" Kisshu began seriously which interested Akiko.

Ichigo took a deep breath but felt uncomfortable and sad "Yes but it's just me and mum now since papa died in a car accident it was a hit and run felony and they still haven't caught the woman responsible" Ichigo said stiffly tears welling up.

Kisshu's body froze when he heard that Ichigo's father had died "why didn't you ever tell me kitten I could have been there for you!" Kisshu snapped frustrated he hated it when Ichigo kept secrets from him especially when they were painful ones.

The tears spilt over "Because…because you weren't there and you were so busy trying to take over humanity!" Ichigo said crossly wiping away the tears.

Kisshu got up and walked over to Ichigo and hugged her tightly surprising her "Ichigo forgive me I had no idea how long you'd been suffering" Kisshu said painfully feeling guilty for all the times he had ignored her feelings and only thought of himself.

Meanwhile Akiko smiled fondly at her younger brother as he hugged Ichigo tightly then came to a conclusion "Why don't we turn Ichigo's mother into an elf so she won't be alone when she joins our colony" Akiko suggested.

This seemed to cheer up Ichigo which made Kisshu happy "Ok Ichigo we'll have to go and collect your mother not to mention all of your possessions so I'll need to know her name" Kisshu said firmly.

"Momomiya…Sakura Momomiya she looks exactly like me except older" Ichigo said thoughtfully and Kisshu smirked making her nervous "Um Kisshu what are you up to?" Kisshu looked at Ichigo still smirking "No worries kitten me and Akiko will go and retrieve mama".


	3. C3: Sakura's choice

Sakura was sitting in her room weeping over her missing daughter. She had called the police to put out a manhunt, put up several posters up for people to see in case they spotted her but so far it was useless.

The mews, Ryou and Keichiiro had not been able to find her anywhere so they had come to the conclusion that Kisshu had abducted her but kept quiet about the whole thing as to not worry Ichigo's mother more than they had to.

Sakura held a picture of herself and Ichigo when Ichigo was still a baby and Sakura was holding her. Shintaro had taken the picture so he hadn't been in the picture when it was taken so it had been labeled "Mama and Ichigo's special picture".

"Missing your daughter? I wouldn't blame you after all she never told you where she was going?" a voice said from behind her. When Sakura turned around she saw Kisshu standing behind her floating in midair causing her to panic.

"Who are you and what do you know about Ichigo's whereabouts if you know where she is tell me!" Sakura ordered her eyes angry and streaming with tears her fists shaking.

Kisshu smiled "You really are Ichigo's mother I can tell where she gets her feistiness from" Kisshu teased and then suddenly pulled out a pouch and sprinkled some dust on sakura causing her to fall asleep.

_**Back at serenity**_

"Whoa so this woman is the old hag's mother I can see the resemblance but she's much older" Taruto said peering at her.

Kisshu wacked Taruto over the head crossly "Seeing as Ichigo is gonna be my bride that means this woman is my mother-in-law so your insulting my new family" Kisshu said glaring.

Pai sighed heavily "So what did you do to her Kisshu she's out cold?" he asked picking her up bridal style as it was easier.

Kisshu groaned "All I did was use some sleep spores on her geez Pai" he said irritably.

_**Later**_

Ichigo came running into the medical ward panting breathlessly "WHERE'S MAMA I HAVE TO SEE HER!" Ichigo cried desperately clinging to Kisshu's shirt.

"Relax kitten your mother is fine she's just waking up now and no worries she isn't hurt I would never hurt my future bride's mother she's my new family" Kisshu said lovingly.

Ichigo ran to her mother's bedside and clutched her hand tightly and called out "Mama I'm here please wake up it's me Ichigo" she cried tears spilling down her cheeks.

Some of Ichigo's tears splashed onto Sakura's face waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ichigo sitting beside her bed. "Ichigo…"she said slowly still in shock touching her daughters face "Ichigo is it really you?"

"Yes mama it's me we're together again on Kisshu's ship Serenity" Ichigo said gently touching her mother's hand supportively.

Sakura pulled Ichigo close to her sobbing "Oh Ichigo I was so worried I thought you had DIED or been KIDNAPPED I couldn't sleep at night from worry".

Taruto and Pai said nothing and just watched as if this was normal for everyday life.

Kisshu smiled and his eyes filled with happy tears but he didn't cry as he didn't like to cry in front of Pai or Tart as they would tease the hell outta him.

Akiko put her arm around Kisshu's shoulder supportively and smiled "its ok Kisshu this is a very emotional moment".

_**Later**_

"I see so you're in love with my Ichigo and wish to make her your bride" Sakura said taking a sip of tea that Pai had made for her.

"That's pretty much his plan" Akiko said filing her nails while floating in the air her knee's crossed.

"I'm not gonna forbid it I'm actually rather pleased that Ichigo has such a devoted lover and I never really liked that Masaya guy but you could have asked me before ABDUCTING my only daughter" Sakura said sternly.

"I'm sorry it's just I've loved Ichigo for a long time and I had to make her mine" Kisshu sighed sadly.

Ichigo looked worried "Can we still see each other?" she asked her mother.

Sakura smiled "Of course you can just no more kidnapping or keeping unnecessary secrets" she said kindly.

Kisshu hugged Ichigo enthusiastically and even Pai and Taruto looked relieved but then Akiko stepped forward "Your gonna need Elven attire in order to fit in" Akiko said pointing to Sakura's clothes.

_**In wardrobe**_

Pai sighed irritably as he had better things to do "C'mon Akiko had you chosen yet? I haven't got all day!"

Taruto nodded his head in agreement "Yeah we've got better things to do" he said crossly.

"Oh give it a rest you two If I let you leave Pai would just sit on the ships computer and watch Lettuce and Taruto would watch Purin through the telescope" Akiko sighed with a slightly teasing tone. Pai and Taruto turned red and shut up immediately unable to believe she knew about their love interests.

"Oh you guys got burned!" Kisshu teased his eyes gleaming.

A few seconds later Sakura came out of the wardrobe wearing a Lilac toga dress with a Dark blue belt with a gold fastener. She was also wearing silver-ish purple armour with gold markings and a pale lilac cloak. On her feet were white knee length boots and she had red lipstick on.

"Mama you look so pretty" Ichigo cried happily when she saw her mother new attire to which Sakura blushed.

"You…you don't think it's too much?" Sakura said nervously a slight blush hinting her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Hell no if anything you look really SEXY" Kisshu cried to which Ichigo bonked him on the head crossly.

Kisshu pouted crossly "What the hell was that for Kitten?" he asked rubbing his sore head.

"Quit flirting with my mum it's perverted" Ichigo said crossly her hands on her hips.

Kisshu smirked deviously "Are you jealous Ichigo?" he teased to which Ichigo turned red in the cheeks.

"N…No way I just think its gross is all" Ichigo said crossly.

"Yes you are Kitten but don't worry you're the only one for me!" Kisshu teased hugging Ichigo tightly.

"My my Ichigo sure has grown up fast" Sakura giggled.

"I just wish our prince would" Pai sighed crossly face palming himself as Kisshu and Ichigo argued.


End file.
